Something Stupid
by madmonnette
Summary: From @incorrect-inuyasha-quotes on tumblr and @keichanz wanting to write it but I was bored first Kagome: I have this urge to do something stupid… Inuyasha: I'm stupid, do me. Kagome: Inuyasha: Inuyasha: Shit, I said that aloud? This is the smut that followed


I've been feeling restless all day. That's the reason I'm currently pacing around the campsite. I mean, sure, we were walking all over Japan but there is nothing happening. Jack-squat. Diddly. Nada. I am just so BORED. We haven't fought a demon or found a jewel shard in a week and a half. All my school work is done. I've even read ahead. I just need something to happen. Anything really. Anything at all. Even if it was stupid. Maybe even something monumentally stupid. Kami, I'm even thinking about flirting with Miroku I'm so bored. And Sango went off to go train so Miroku went "to meditate." And Shippo went. Oh hells, I don't even know where Shippo went. Maybe he's keeping an eye on Miroku. Cause Miroku's really just watching her train. I mean, I don't blame him. She's gorgeous. Oh! Maybe I can flirt with Sango! Or teach her how to flirt. Or both. Both is good. I am so wrapped up in my pacing and my restlessness that I don't even notice Inuyasha walk up with 3 skinned rabbits and 5 clean fish.

"Oi, wench! What's got you pacing like the hounds of hells are on your heels?"

I jump and turn around. He can't possibly understand. Can he? Maybe I should tell him. See what he says. What his reaction might be.

"Um, Kagome? Are you ok? What's with that look in your eyes? Are you possessed?"

I blink at him. Maybe I was staring at him funny. Or intensely. Or both. Then I burst out laughing.

Inuyasha jumps and eyes me warily. "Crazy bitch, laughing at nothing."

He continues to mutter and growl softly to himself as my laughter calms down. "Oh I just have a lot of pent up energy. I want to do something, but I don't know what."

Inuyasha is putting the meat on spits. He looks only half focused on what he's doing and saying. I don't know where his brain is. "Something like what?"

"I don't know. I think… I just… I have this urge to do something stupid."

"I'm stupid, do me."

I freeze at Inuyasha's words. Does he know what he said? Does he know what it means? I notice he's frozen too. Neither of us says anything for a moment.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

He slowly turns to face me. I blink at him. "Did you mean it?"

It's Inuyasha's turn to blink at me. "I mean… I meant to think it… I didn't mean to say it… Unless you…"

"Unless I what?" We are slowly getting closer to each other. My stupidity and restlessness is drawing us towards each other like magnets across a table. Or an electron and a proton in a magnetic field. Wait, is that how that works? Shit. Maybe I need to study some more.

"Unless you wanna actually do the stupid thing."

"Are you still the stupid thing?" I'm praying and hoping at this point. I see his nostrils flare. Can he pick up something in my scent? Oh Kami, that's mortifying. And hot. So unbelievably hot.

His eyes are glazing over. What can he smell? Or sense? Can he feel how turned on I am? His eyes are a lot closer than they were a second ago. They're gone now. Where did they go? Oh. He's nuzzling my neck.

"With you smelling this edible? Fuck yeah."

I shiver as he inhales deeply against my neck. And exhales again. Now he's, oh Kami, he's licking me. As if I am the last bite of dessert on the spoon. And Kami do I feel like it.

"So. How stupid do you want to be, bitch?"

I melt into his chest and grip his haori at his husky, growled out words and the term I know he doesn't mean as an insult anymore. It's a way he expresses his hold on me. It's possessive. And it's hot. And I love it. The way he's holding me right now, I am his possession. And I couldn't be happier. So I decide to go all in. "As stupid as we can possibly be, Inuyasha."

He growls affectionately against the place he's been nuzzling and I can feel him smile as he picks me up bridal style. And then we are flying. I don't know where he's taking me or why we are going there, but I don't care. I'm in his arms. And we are being so stupid. Leaving Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kirara without a word to go off and… have sex? Are we actually going to have sex? I'm a little scarred. And a little unsure. But then I think about him licking my neck and being right there and getting to touch the hard planes of his chest with my tongue instead of medicine and I'm raring to go again. I don't know exactly where this wave is going, but I'm gonna ride it. Ride it hard. Ride it until completion. And then do it again. All puns intended. Cause this feels way too good to stop.

We've finally stopped moving and I find we are somewhere dark and cool. I look up from the crook of his neck where I had buried myself in him. We are in a cave with a little bit of standing and walking room. He's given me some space and I suddenly feel cold without him surrounding me. I turn to him. He's watching me warily. I look him up and down and recognize he's still aroused and I recognize a little fear and uncertainty. He's waiting for me to tell him that our stupid thing is still a good idea. That I still want to do this. So I smile at him. Back up into the lovely cave that my beautiful hanyo has found for us. And I hold my arms out to him. I want him close to me. I want him to surround me and fill my every sense. He shudders and his eyes get a bit feral as he looks at me and licks his lips. I watch him take a few careful sniffs. He grins as he realizes his little display of his demonic side tickled my fancy and made my sex drive into a hyperactive flurry.

Inuyasha stalks towards me and growls in a low voice. "Look at you. My little bitch. All ready for me. Wanting. Waiting. And what would you have me do to you, Ka-go-me?"

He has a firm grip on my upper arms as he resumes smelling my neck. The breath I release against his chest is more breathy moan than sigh. I pull my head back and nuzzle his chin to get him to look at me. It doesn't work. He freezes.

"Kagome. You have to tell me now. Did you mean that?"

I'm surprised by the strain I hear in his voice. What exactly did I do? "Mean what?"

"That little nuzzle right there, add a lick to it, and you are submitting to me in inu."

I think about it a bit. Then I nuzzle his chin again. And then I lick his chin and neck as I press my hips against him and grind them a few times against him. And let out a small whine. I think I'd heard him make it before when we wanted something from me. Usually he does it when he begs me to be safe and stay hidden. I don't know what it means or if it's transferable in this situation, but judging by the surprisingly smooth cave wall suddenly against my back, it totally is. Inuyasha starts devouring my mouth with his. It's not a slow kiss. It's not a gentle kiss. It's a hungry kiss filled with passion and fire and lust. My arms go around his neck. I rock my hips between him and the wall, pressing as far as I can both ways just so that I can move, dammit. I'm so hot and ready for him I feel like I'm about to melt.

"That was a dangerous play, bitch."

He's growling again. Against my lips now. I find it so hot. I wish I could growl back. But my voice is high and breathy. He's just biting at my lips now. Taking small sips and tastes of them. Of me. "What was, Inuyasha?" How I managed to not stutter through that I may never know. Clearly the Kami love me today.

"Grinding and submitting and begging. That's mate behaviour. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Inuyasha poises his fangs over my neck. Where he had been licking earlier. I tilt my neck for better access. This feels like more submission. Is this more submission? The light caress of his fangs against my skin becoming an insistent press tells me that I did something right. I feel him start to pull away. I can't allow that. Why is he leaving? How do I make him stay? Oh what do I do? I choose to whimper. "Don't leave me. Please Inuyasha. Don't. Don't leave me now. I need you. Please Inuyasha. I need you so badly."

He doesn't look at me as he tries to pull me from him. But I won't budge. He's not pulling that hard and I've locked myself around him. I'm not letting him go without a fight. A big one. With kicking and screaming and crying.

"Kagome." He's still trying to separate me from him. And his voice is strained. Is he fighting his demon side? I find it makes him a bit hotter. "We can't… you don't know what you're doing."

I look up from holding back my tears. I'm suddenly on fire. I don't know what I'm doing? His careless mouth got us here in the first place. I'm not complaining but he doesn't have much room to stand on. "I may not know exactly what I'm doing when it comes to your inu instincts but seeing as I've appealed to them without knowing says a lot about what should be happening right now. And this… I've wanted this and YOU for so long now. I know what I'm doing."

"Kagome, you don't want this with me. I'm cruel to you. I argue with you constantly. I call you bitch all the time, even though I know you hate it. And I could kill you at any moment."

He's trying to wriggle away from me. But I'm still locked on. And I will be until he gets his head out of his fear and take me like the bitch he keeps calling me. Shit, that came out of nowhere. Well. Not nowhere. It came from my heavily aroused and frustrated state. "I do want this with you, Inuyasha." He tries to cut me off but I won't let him. "You're no crueler to me than I am to you. I argue back. It's fun to get my heart pumping like that. Half the time I think it might be really interesting foreplay." His jaw goes a bit slack and his eyes mist over in a daydream. I smirk at him. "And I don't hate being called bitch. I'm your bitch. And demons don't kill their bitches. I'm never safer than I am with you. Even when your demon comes out."

"I think you're lying to me. But I'm going to allow it cause I wanna kiss you again."

I smile as his lips crash back onto mine. I pour into my kisses everything I want to give him. Life, love, happiness, me. I want him to know that I mean every word I just said. With every fibre of my being, I mean it. I bend my knees slightly and use as much momentum and power as I can to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He groans into my open mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. I unwrap one arm from around his neck and fumble for the tie holding his haori together. I finally untie it and I work on using my hands and feet to untuck it from his hakama, all without breaking the kiss. I don't know why I suddenly don't need to breathe, but I couldn't be more thankful for it. He finally moves one hand to my ass to support me as he strips out of his haori and his kosode. He breaks the kiss and tries to set me down. I only cling tighter to him and try to reclaim his lips.

He laughs a bit against my desperate attempts. "I'm just trying to put these down for you. Unless you want to get fucked by a ruthless half-possessed half-demon on a rough, dirty cave floor."

I consider that for a moment. His garments do look more comfortable than the cave floor. But I really don't want to let him go. I kinda want to cling to him like a horny monkey. So I grin at him and proceed to tuck myself even closer to him. I interlock my arms and legs around him and put my chin on his shoulder. "You should be good now," I whisper in his ear. He snorts and shakes his head but moves with me attached to him nonetheless. I smile as I bury my head in his shoulder.

He stops moving and starts nuzzling my neck again. He gently takes some of the flesh into his mouth and worries it with his teeth. I bare my neck to him again and he growls into my shoulder and really starts in on the biggest hickey anyone has ever seen. I moan and tilt my head back some more. I think he's about to puncture my neck with his fangs and it couldn't be hotter. I'm on my back now. I don't know when that happened. And I don't care. I just cling to him and move my hips against his. One of his hands moves to my breast. He grips it gently and palms it with barely restrained lust. I arch my back, pressing it further into his hand. His teeth lets go of my neck and he goes back to my lips, devouring them and setting me on fire. I devour him right back. It's messy and a bit clumsy. Clearly, neither of us have any experience with this. But we are too hot and bothered and ready to devour each other to care about how sloppy it is. I feel his bare chest beneath my hands. His skin is so hot and smooth and beautiful. It feels so good under my hands.

I feel him grip my shirt like he's about to rip it. I break the kiss that's more open mouthed shared breathing while swapping saliva and put my hands on his. "Don't you dare rip my clothes. I need something to wear back to camp."

"Who said we'll ever leave here?"

I laugh at his preposterous idea. Even though his tone sends shivers down my spine. "We'll eventually have to go back. We can't hide out here forever."

"But it's so nice and intimate in here. Why should we ever leave?"

"And leave Miroku and Sango to fight Naraku themselves? And leave Shippo without us?" Inuyasha pillows his head in my breasts. I think he's trying to reconcile rationality and lust. Which is hard. I know. I've been doing it a lot recently, trying not to jump his bones when I'm not sure if he wants me. Now I know he does and it's almost impossible to stop.

"This is dangerous. If we do this there is no turning back. I won't mate you but we won't be able to hide this from anyone. Especially Naraku."

I try and stifle the wave of insecurity his words bring. I'm so wound up and my emotions are running sky high. Inuyasha freezes above me. Sniffs around my neck some.

"Oi. What's wrong wench? What did I say?"

I try and hold back a sniffle. "Why won't you mate me? Am I not good enough for you? Do you not love me? What's wrong with me?" I try and fail to reign in a sob. Inuyasha remains frozen for a moment, then rolls us onto our sides and tucks me into his body, folding me into his embrace.

"Silly bitch. Of course I love you. The only thing wrong here is me."

Oh boy. I'm going to have to deal with his insecurities and my own. Why couldn't we just fuck like bunnies already? Then again, might be good to have this conversation anyway. It all needs to be said. "There's nothing wrong with you, Inuyasha. Do you love me?"

Inuyasha hides his face from me. "More than I could ever imagine."

I smile at his candor. And his words make my heart soar. "Do you trust me?"

"With every fibre of my being."

I'm beaming a thousand watt smile at this point. He loves me. He wants me. We can do this. I need to make him hear me. I put my hands on his cheeks and coax his head up so that his eyes can meet mine. I stare at him for a few long moments. I pour all my love, trust, and confidence into my gaze. I can't keep the smile off my face. "Then trust me when I tell you: we can do this. We can weather the storm. We can beat Naraku. And we will live happily ever after. I promise." His eyes are still full of uncertainty. But I am determined. "What have we got to lose?"

"I could lose you."

His voice crack a bit. I don't know what he's more afraid of, Naraku or himself. "You won't."

"Anything can happen."

I crack a half smile at his half-assed excuse. "Everything always happens. It's better if we are together though." I can see his resolve cracking. I'm winning and he knows it.

"If I die, you could die. If we are ever separated, it will hurt like hell. You'll never be able to get away from me."

This is his last barrier. His last line of defense. I know this mating business is serious. Sango and I talked about it once or twice. And Shippo mentioned his dad partially died of a broken heart. "I know the risks. I've known them for a long time. But I want you. Forever. You and only you, Inuyasha. I'm yours. Will you have me?"

Inuyasha groans. "I couldn't ever leave you."

Finally! I've won. His lips crash onto mine. I hurriedly unhook my bra and wiggle out of my skirt and panties. He's about to go full on beast mode and I need to save my clothes from that if I can. He gives me time and space enough to remove my top as he unties his hakama. He rolls on top of me and we are finally naked and pressed against each other. I can feel the uncertainty in his kisses, in his nervous grip around me. Neither of us have ever done this before. I've prepared for it a bit. I don't want it to hurt the first time. All I want is to enjoy it. I've read up on it. But I know he doesn't have those resources. The closest thing he has to Google and sex ed is Miroku. And they probably don't talk about it much. If at all. I feel his hesitation. How do I avoid hurting his feelings while helping him through it? I show him! I roll on top of him and show him all the things his body can feel. He eventually gets the message and returns the favor. When we're both good and ready, he slowly rocks into me and all I feel is bliss. As we complete each other, he pushes his tongue into the punctures his fangs made. They burn a bit. Must be part of the mate mark.

"Holy shit. Mate mark. We are actually mated. All I wanted to do was something stupid. And now I have a mate for life. A mate I can't see. Who's holding me very tightly. And is still firmly inside me. Oh Kami, is he still hard? Oh fantastic. I was hoping he had excellent stamina. This evening is about to get amazing. I can't even think anymore. His mouth is... and I'm going to just... check out of real thought and have sex with my very horny half-demon mate. Oh fu-


End file.
